The invention relates to a module of an electrical device, and more particularly to an electrical device having a printed circuit board which can be pushed into the device and plugged onto a backplane of the device.
Electrical or electronic devices such as data processing devices, for example, usually comprise a number of modules which are inserted as push-in units into a device chassis and are connected to a backplane of the device by means of connectors. The printed circuit boards to be pushed in have a number of different standardized formats. It has also become common practice to construct certain units or modules using printed circuit boards in a particular format. If such modules with printed circuit boards in different formats are to be used in a device, then appropriate guides for such differently sized modules have to be provided in the device chassis. In devices with different fittings, this leads to increased production costs owing to the chassis being constructed differently, and usually hampers accessibility of the modules for maintenance purposes.